Through Thick And Thin
by jsaba
Summary: There is no way I'm waiting till next year for the new season, but I also want to know what happened in the two weeks while Korra was "healing" so here are very simple shots at it. Includes Korra and nearly everyone who fought Zaheer, A lot of characters more than coulf fit the desrciption, review to be blessed by Agni and help our favourite avatar feel better.
1. My Little Baby Girl

THROUGH THICK AND THIN

CHAPTER 1: My little baby girl

Tonraq's POV

My heart sank as I watched my little girl slowly falling to the ground.

My feet were already operating and running towards her body without any commands as my mind tried to process what just happened.

I could feel the footsteps of Korra's friends running behind me while the two Beifong sisters locked Zaheer in a giant earth pillar.

All sorts of thoughts and images flashed before my eyes, I felt as if my feet were moving but never reaching my little girl although she was less than ten feet away.

I leaned down beside her and placed her head in my arms seeking comfort of her blue shiny orbs that I aged watching boil with determination and life, but they weren't there, instead they were white and glowing, cold, she was still in the avatar state.

The world froze around me, I couldn't hear Zaheer laughing, air benders switching their happiness to concern, I couldn't hear her friends gasping, I couldn't hear anything at all, and my eyes were focusing on her everything else was a big blur of darkness.

My lips started to move and hum words that even I couldn't hear, maybe meaningless, but they felt like all the lull bays I sang her as a kid before we knew who she truly was.

"Korra sweetheart... It's me... Your dad, please... Hang on..."

I didn't know what to do, I was so scared, I failed, I am the worst father on the planet, what kind of father am I? I couldn't even protect my little girl while she was standing in front of me.

I had no idea if she was hearing me or seeing me, if she would hear me or see me ever again, my world came crashing down in front of my eyes, it started to rebuild and a gleam of hope shone in my eyes as her hand reached up to me, but it came crashing back again when her hand fell down without knowing who I am.

My heart pounded as hard as ever in my chest, it seemed as if it was trying to shatter the poor bones in my ribcage, my blood froze in my veins and my body stiffened at the horrible feeling of losing her washed all over me like the tides back home, I couldn't help but cringe as I rested my eyes on her tired face.

My eyes fogged with tears and in a matter of seconds and I raked through my memory to the times she was like this.

Never, sometimes was she over trained, sometimes she got sick, sometimes she fell down in the icy water, but it all seconds before she woke up and hours before she started to bounce up and down again.

Those were the only times I felt weak and helpless, but this... This was way beyond what I knew.

Even as the avatar was this really the only way?

Did she just pay her life to help the air benders, to help this world?

I could feel Zaheer watch me from the corner of his eyes, I knew that he was saying something, but I couldn't make the words.

I hated that man; I hated him with every ounce of my being.

Tenzin's oldest girl Jinora ran towards us, she looked at Korra and then at Suyin,

"You can save her, the poison is metallic."

Suyin rushed to Korra side, she started to perform a Kata, I was scared and I hoped that my little girl would be fine, I prayed to La and Tui, to Yue, to Oma and Shu, to Agni, to anyone listening to anyone there that she would be fine.

Seconds passed, they felt like hours, like daggers breaking through my heart and killing me slowly.

Did I care? No. Did I care about my injuries? No. I only cared about my little girl, about her being okay.

Finally something got out of her mouth, pitch black and rather huge, Suyin bended it to the far side as Korra coughed and opened her beautiful eyes, relive washed all over me, my daughter was fine! I was the happiest man in the four nations!

"Dad? You're alive!" She said in a low whisper, joy filled my heart and my world came building back up at the sight of her small smile.

I hugged her as careful as I could without causing her any pain.

"I'm here for you, I'm never gonna let you go."

She was fine! Thank you!

My baby girl was fine, all what I wanted in the moment was to hug her until the end of time, I was hugging her as if I was holding to dear life, I'm never going to let her go, never.

Of course I knew that this was just another biginig, we still don't know what did the poison do, we still don't know what will happen in the earth kingdom, but we knew one thing, Korra was fine, and that was all I needed to know.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, I couldn't help but write that.

If Mike and Bryan think that I will wait to next year they're dead wrong, but I gotta give it to them, now they got everyone as excited as ever.

This was like a small prologue by the way.

This month I will be very busy, school starting, books, uniforms, and above all family obligations, so I am writing these short chapters about each character and how will they deal with this, updates will be whenever I get a good amount of reviews because I have it all written, next update is when I get 7 reviews please.


	2. The Perfect Boy

**THROUGH THICK AND THIN**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE PERFECT BOY**

Okay, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, thanks everyone!

Tonraq's POV

My eyes opened slowly, though I didn't remember ever closing them, instead of the white snow surrounding me while the rays of the sun licked my face, I faced the moon flying in the open air.

It took me a few seconds to realize where was I and what was going on, I remembered what happened to my little girl and I quickly shot up from the saddle of the air bison.

Pain jolted through every cell in my body, painful, I fell back down with thoughts rushing in my mind and questions begging for answers.

Why I was asleep seconds ago? I didn't remember falling asleep and what time was this? The last thing I remember is watching over Korra at around the afternoon.

Pain must have caused me to doze off at some point, thanks to those stupid injuries I had no idea when I were asleep and when I were awake and when I was trapped in between them.

But if I were asleep who was watching over my girl? Was she okay?

"Don't worry, she's fine, I was taking care of her while you rested." A voice said.

I tried to sit up, but with both your arms injured that was a task, the owner of the voice came to me, he lifted me and helped me up to a sitting position as I murmured my thanks.

I looked around, Korra was lying at the edge of the saddle, covered up in something that I couldn't see due to the darkness around me, the bodies of avatar Aang's two older children, Tenzin's brother and sister, Kya and Bumi were laying down beside Korra clearly unconscious, or at least was Kya because Bumi was snoring really loud.

And last but not least, the earth bending boy, Bolin, that was his name, was sleeping peacefully on the other edge.

With the four bodies laying motionless in the floor alongside with me there was barely any space to move.

I then turned my face towards the owner of the voice, it was that fire bending boy, Korra's friend Mako.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"you're welcome sir."

The poor boy had barely any space to sit, he had his legs folded up to his chest and his chin laying between them.

It didn't make things any better that he was giving me all the left space, good boy.

I fixed my eyes on him, he was covered in a layer of dirt, his usual red maroon scarf was gone and he was in his under shirt.

So Korra was covered in his own cloths then.

I looked at him, the weather was cold really cold, especially that we were in the dead hours of the night.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked the boy with my father sort of voice.

He shrugged,

"I'm a fire bender, I can heat myself up."

I nodded not finding anything else to say, I noticed that his amber eyes were fixed on my daughter.

He had dark bags under his eyes, and his cheeks had a faint shade of blue on them, he had the right, we were at the deep night, even in the fire nation t was really cold at this time, I wasn't convinced that he was warm, and I appreciated the fact that he was helping my daughter.

"Do you want to sleep Mako? You seem a little tired to me." I asked as gentle as I could.

"I'm fine sir." He waved away my concern.

I smiled,

"Didn't I tell you to call me Tonraq?"

"S-sorry si- Tonraq."

"It's okay."

His gaze turned from Korra to the earth bending by, they brothers right?

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else took the other bison, why did you and your brother take this one?"

"Oh, we were worried about Korra, so we took this bison, Bolin was tired from lava bending and all the emotions so he fell asleep later on."

I nodded.

After some minutes I couldn't help but ask again as Mako was dozing off every now and then, "Are you sure you want to stay awake Mako? I can watch your brother and Korra."

"Thank you Tonraq, but I can't sleep I have to watch them, they're my responsibility."

I gave him a sceptical look, responsibility? I never heard an 18 year old say those words.

He was different wasn't he.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me, I could tell that he was thinking about this,

"N-nothing."

"You know you can always talk to me, you're Korra's friend, like a son to me you know."

He seemed taken back by this, he washed it off and looked at me, as if deciding if he should trust me or not, he did after some minutes.

"My parents were murdered when I was nine, ever since I had to take care of my brother," He paused,

"We lived on the streets and I did everything I could to survive," Another pause.

"As for Korra, she's my best friend, and even more, they're both younger than me, they're both my responsibility."

Affective, really, such a thoughtful insight for a kid his age, I was once that age, I never tried such sibling relationships, Unalaq hated me as much as hate would go after all.

Poor boy, he was an orphan, and to make things worse he had a younger brother to raise.

Hearing him say that, I felt pity for him, but I felt appreciation as well, where would you find a nine year old who would do what he did?

He was a great boy and I could tell that, Korra and Bolin were lucky to have him by their side.

He was the perfect boy for my little girl.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Past and present

**THROUGH THICK AND THIN**

**CHAPTER 3: past and present**

Mako's POV

Korra's father and I spent the next few minutes in silence, at some point he dozed off again and returned to sleep.

I kept staring to the blank air as the memories of years Bolin and I spent on the streets flashed by before my eyes.

I looked at the buff man, why in the name of Agni did I tell him about my past?

I never told anyone like this but my close friends, Asami and Korra, that's all.

I told Korra when Bolin was kidnapped by the equalists, that night when we stayed at Republic City's park waiting for that guy, whatever was he.

I told Asami on one of our dates, I wished she was here, I wished that someone was awake so that I could talk to them, to take my mind of the scars the past has left on me.

But I couldn't, my baby brother was way so tired, staying up late was never his thing, especially without food, and with concerns and emotions and fighting...

He was warm enough, good.

I can't believe how old is he now, sixteen and he'll be seventeen real soon, I smiled it seemed only yesterday that he was the six year old boy who kept asking about our parents as I tried to find us food.

Ten years have passed since then, we did reach a good level actually, if you told me ten years ago that I would be a cop wondering around with the avatar as my girl friend and fighting off bad guys I would've laughed at you, and told you were the asylum was.

It was true after all, when Bolin and I were little we hated the cops more than anything.

Our gratest fear was for them to capture us and send us to the orphanage, we did have a lot of close runs, especially on our first few nights.

Bolin was scared, he didn't know what to do, and like any kid he missed his mother and father and cried, a lot.

But now, he was a really strong guy, a great friend, so powerful and so... Bolin.

He was the greatest brother ever, the greatest friend. He was one of the reasons I haven't attempted suicide a long time ago.

Yeah, without his smile, I would've died or lost hope a long time ago, he always brightened things up, although I would never tell him out loud, he was funny being just the goofball he is, something I could never be.

Maybe I am a little serious and humourless, but I had to raise my bother when I was nine, that explains a lot right?

He can be a little annoying and frustrating at times, but I still can't imagine my life without him.

I looked away from my brother, when I finished that very last thought the images of the past rushed in front of me again.

The worst was the image of my parents, smoked on the ground by the park, the image that will haunt me to my grave.

My hand automatically moved to my neck, then it hit me, I remembered that I gave the scarf to my grandmother.

She had the right for it more, but I needed it at times like this, I needed the only piece that I had of my parents, I needed desperately something to take my mind off this, to fog over that memory and remind me that my father is still here, that he is with mom watching me and guiding me.

I needed it more than ever, I felt so lost and so shattered, so scared, but if I felt like this, then what did Korra feel like?

I couldn't put myself in her shoes no matter how hard did I try, I couldn't imagine the situation she was placed in, I couldn't think of the emotions that invaded her heart when she heard Zaheer on the radio announcing that he had all the air benders as hostages.

She must have been frightened when she heard him say that he only wanted her and that the few air benders left will survive if she handed herself over.

I wonder how she felt when she talked with Lord Zuko. Making that decision was so brave and brave is the brother of hard as much as right thing to do is the brother of pain in our lives.

She must have been scared, after Amon, after Unalaq and Vatuu, doesn't she get any break?

She was scared of Amon, the guy with the creepy mask and the powers to take away your bending must have frightened her, I understood, what kind of avatar would be a non bender?

Then her uncle and the harmonic convergence with the spirit of light and dark, scary, not to mention the civil war.

And then after she fixed that Zaheer became an air bender and suddenly escaped with criminals hat tried to kidnap her when she was three?

Wow, the last months must have been quite a thing to her.

I wish that I could help, I really do, in any way, in anything, I want to help her, I want to wake up and see her smile and fool around with Bolin, anything, I just wanted to see Korra okay, I needed her, and I wasn't going to lose another family member, not today, not ever.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Another chapter, I am trying to keep mu chapters as short as possible so I hope that this is short enough for you, I hope that you like it.

A little of Makorra, because though I despite writing romance any L.O.K story has to have that.

R&amp;R, I'd love to hear your thoughts and idea's.


	4. Air Temple Island

**THROUGH THICK AND THIN**

**CHAPTER FOUR: AIR TEMPLE ISLAND**

Tonraq's POV

We've flied for two days straight, and now I could see the outline of Republic city.

A white and gray line above the sea, while Aang's memorial island shone brightly in the sun, appearing miles away.

So far I could only see his head and stare at his tattoos, to think that Korra had part of him in her.

I never understood all this avatar stuff completely, no matter how many times Master Katara explained to me back home, I never got it fully.

I stared at his face, why didn't he help Korra against Zaheer?

But she was in the avatar state all the time so I guess he did somehow.

And then my thoughts drifted to the avatar state.

Strange, Korra nearly got killed in the avatar state; will she ever talk to Avatar Aang?

I was worried, what if that did happen? What if she lost her bending like what happened when she faced Amon?

The dear spirit of La, I just realize this, what is Korra feeling?

The past months must be so scary and depressing or stressful at least, Amon, then my brother and Vatuu, then Zaheer and the red lotus?

In the name of Yue! The girl is barely seventeen, I know I already said this but what is she feeling?

More hours passed as my thoughts became deeper than the sea back home, I drowned at it not knowing what should I do.

Finally we reached air temple island, Mako was already up helping me carry Korra, Bolin suggested that he should make an earth pillar and move Korra inside but we refused.

We told him to go call the healers, he refused and said that we should sent an air bender, but we won the fight when we told him that they didn't know the place.

Tenzin's children ran with Bolin as the air benders and Pema carried Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya back inside.

Mako and I focused on our task, he was physically fine, he just needed some sleep.

But me on the other hand, every step sent unimaginable pain through every cell of my body, my shoulders, hands, and ribs hurt me as they could hurt anyone.

But I wasn't going to just sit and watch people do my job.

I already failed at the job of being Korra's father, I'm not doing that twice, no.

If I were there and fought Zaheer properly, if I stopped him from escaping with his gang, if I helped Korra, if I was the father I should've been, none of this would've happened.

I failed, and Korra must hate me, the avatars before her must, everyone must.

This was all my fault.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Really short chapter, the shortest I ever wrote in my life, but I wanted to prove a point at every chapter, so this is what I get.


	5. Parents Worry, Okay!

**THROUGH THICK AND THIN**

**CHAPTER FIVE: MOTHERS AND FATHERS WORRY, OKAY?**

** Um... first I'd like to start off by thanking all my loyal reviewers, you guys rock, also most reviews for this story are guest reviews, so I couldn't PM you and thank you, but yeah, I love you all and find the joy of my day while reading your amazing reviews, I don't mind criticizing reviews, one of the reasons I write is to improve myself, and no one's perfect, I mean even Azula failed right? So feel free to just write whatever you want while hitting the review botton.**

**Another thing, is that some read my summary, about next year and all, I'm aware the episode was posted two days prior and I actually watched it today, Mike and Bryan are brilliant, I so didn't see a three year distance between the two seasons, amazing, the thing is that I wrote the summary and most chapters the same day I watched the finale, and right before the posted the news, which were happy, so I'll change it now.**

** We'll continue this note after you hopefully enjoy the chapter, have fun!**

Tonraq's POV

Last night seemed to be a big blur to me, so strange.

Another thing is that I was in a room alone, my ribs were bandaged, actually my whole upper body was.

I was wearing a new set of cloths, water tribe pyjamas.

I have no idea where those came from.

How did this happen? Last night I made sure to stay by Korra's side, I was still in my usual outfit and my body was a bloody mess.

I must have dozed off or something, but someone brought me here, someone treated me.

I tried to get up, to find someone that actually could answer all the questions that broke into my head the same minute the light broke into my eyes, but when I dared move a muscle ajolt of sharp pain, as sharp as our water tribe whale bone spears raced from my aching heart to allcells in my not too good looking body.

I fell back on the warm white sheets, and then I tried to collect my thoughts with as much less pain as possible.

Before I could think more I heard a knock on my door.

"S-Tonraq are you awake? Um... Your wife is on the radio, she says that she has to talk to you."

It was Mako, no doubt about it.

Who else kept forgetting to call me Tonraq and switching from sir in the last moment, plus it was his voice, it was as if I could see him scratch the back of his head nervously right through the door.

Great boy, Korra did date him right? I hope they get back together because of anything he only proved that he cared; he only proved that he would die to protect my baby girl.

"Coming!"

I cannot believe it, I have to talk to Senna, and I need her more than ever.

She would understand how I felt, not completely, no one could, but she did it better than anyone.

The boost of actually being able to lift the weights of the rocks in the great divide itself allowed a new foreign wave of energy to wash over me, and give me enough strength to get out of bed with no one's help.

As I pulled on my boots that laid near my nightstand, I regretted the rest that I never took, but regret quickly flashed away upon remembering the reason of why I never minded my wounds, with that I finished tying my boots, and rushed out as fast as my ribs would allow me.

"Good morning Tonraq." Mako said his voice hoarse, I couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes, another sleepless night.

He also had a fresh pair of pants and cloths; his hair was tidier than when we rode he sky bison.

He needed sleep, when I was awake his brother told me about what happened to them, he bent lighting and such perfectly, alongside with the emotions and pain, and sleepless night his body is defiantly begging for half an hour of rest.

If it did the boy wasn't showing it anyway. Or he was trying to.

"Good morning Mako."

I then continued quickly,

"Korra, what happened to her?"

"She's fine, I was in her room minutes ago, still unconscious but the healers say that she will be fine."

I nodded, I believed him,

"And Senna?"

"Of course, si-Tonraq this way." Mako's cheeks flushed because of the mistake he kept making, I couldn't help but chuckle as his cheeks turned rosy red.

It felt good after all the hollow days we lived for what seemed eternity.

We reached a room with the radio equipment in it, Mako left me for privacy so did Pema who rushed back to her husband's side, like you could blame her.

I got the speaker and started talking,

"Senna? Senna? Are you there?"

"Tonraq! Oh thank the spirit of dearest Yue you're okay!" Her voice was shaking, I could tell that she was crying, and crying really hard overnight.

"I'm fine Senna; Korra is who I am worried about."

"Korra? Is she fine?! Tonraq please tell me that she will be okay!" I heard a lot of sobs, Senna exploded when Korra's name escaped my lips.

"Yeah, she will be." I sighted and continued,

"She would've been talking to you if she had a real father."

"What? Tonraq don't you even dare and say that, you are a great father, you are always there for Korra, honey she loves you and so do I."

A small smile found its way to my lips but it was gone as soon as it came.

"No I'm not, Senna I was there, I just stood there feeling so helpless." That was all what I could say.

"Sweetie you couldn't do anything, you fought as much as you could, I'm sure that Korra thinks the same thing, you are a great father, you were there for her, always."

"Senna. No, she hates me even more now!" I exclaimed just like a child but the emotions that flooded me allowed me to forest it.

"What do you mean?"

"Korra's probably still angry about what Unalaq had said months ago..."

"Honey, I talked to Korra back then, she forgot it, she now knows why..."

"That's what I'm worried about, what if she didn't? You... You didn't see how she tried to capture Zaheer Senna, she wanted to prove herself, to prove that she didn't need neither my protection, nor yours, nor Tenzin's, nor the White Lotus'! It is my fault!"

"Tonraq, look she is just like you, and Zaheer is defeated now isn't he? His friends are dead, and so will he be, Korra is a hero!" she said a little more cheerful and then continued, "She loves you, I love you, we all do, and we all know that you're a great father, a true one."

Yeah I was, when Korra was young, whenever any simple thing happened, whenever she felt bad, she went to me, memories flashed by before my eyes my wife was right.

A father is not someone who fixes stuff around the house and goes all manly, a father is not someone who rules by fear (Speaking of Lord Zuko's father) A father is not someone to hurt his children, the title should be provoked for touching a hair of their heads!

A father is a one that knows what to do, is a loving man, is a great friend...

I realised that the word had billions of meanings.

"Thank you Senna; you always know what to say." And this time a warm smile appeared on my face.

"You're welcome honey," She stopped, " And now how is Korra?"

"Fine! I told you that already!" I said jokingly.

"Parents worry okay? I'm taking the first..."

Everything else fell on deaf ears, parents worry,

It rang and echoed in my head, only good parents.

Only good parents do.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The point of this story is the chapters being short, so I hope that I am doing a good job, thanks for the reviews!


End file.
